life...
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going for now... but its the start of an interesting fic involving duo... zechs... wufei... and their past relationships with women... heartacke.. and life.. read on...


A/N: HI!!!!!!! wow.. I'm back.. and I'm back with avengence.. Mua ha ha ha....... *recovers* Oh!!!!! Hi!!!!! ^o^ sorry... I'm getting a bit carried away with myself.. arent I. Ohh well.. I'm not sure the ratings on this'll be in the long run... for now.. its pg13 dunno why.. I guess because its a sarcatic attitude in a bit of it.. yes.. there'll be some romance.. slightly in it.. from the characters past's .. and hopefully in te future.. yeah.. you know they always have to have recovery love.. comon.. you all have to realize that. but yeah.. I was a bit down... well I still am.. but I know that I owe some writing to my nei nei.. so... nei nei.. this fic is for you... yup.. and down the line you'l see why. I love ya girl... and you know I miss you.. dearly. So this is for you!  
  
Rateing: pg13... so far......mua ha ha ha Pairings: 2x?(past) and 6x? (past) and.. well.. more to come... and no.. there shouldnt be any yaoi in this fic... if any.. it will only be slightly implied... like the series was.... Warnings: yes... there wil be some fluff.. so if you have a weak stomach to clingy lovin from obsessed girls... look away... but no.. reallyt.. there will be suggested self infliction... maybe some hurtful pasts and flashbacks... and a Wee bit O' abuse on the male's part in one relationship.. and a Wee bit O' abuse on the females part in another.. and the rest will be warned as we go... ok?  
  
A/N: well... read on... bye!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Too Many Forever's"  
  
through trial and error.... through play and loss, and win and gain.... we all gain expirience. Its not the years, its not the background, its not the breeding. Its through mistakes, and through love, through hate, through numbness, and through pain. wow listen to me... I sound all poetic and crap.... ha ha. yup thats me, duo maxwell. the true failure of failures. Yeah, I'v played the games, I'v felt the loss. but nothing was as harsh as the realization that you cant just run and hide from the true hurt.... Life! Everything began with one single word. one certain day. At a time in history that we thought had given in to pacifism. well... nothing is ever as it seams.. am I wrong? "Forever..." ha!!!! such a word... it makes me feel like the word is the very poison of hate. well at least at that time in my life its what it felt like. Just like poison burning and coursing its way through my veins, like never before felt pain. I had gone through a series of things in my life after the war of ac 196.. yeah.. fighting that brat mariemeia.. well she's not a brat anymore. but at 'that' time she was. But we had all been through a lot of crap and hurt and stress right then. yeah, we were young. But what the hey... we were still mortal even though a few of us didnt think so. The summer came with a fiercenes that the earth didnt know what had hit it. the heat blazed and the people lived on. I hated it, it was muggy.. it was hot... and I always wore black!. yup.. the trademark... good ole' maxwell.. the wannabe.. huh? thats probably what you all think. heck dont get me wrong ya'al. I'm cool with the thoughts you always had for me, you never really knew me, or my intentions... Am I right? Well once in my life I thought that I had found love.. yeah.. it hit me like a breeze and left as mysteriously as one too. Except..I thought breezes were gentle and werent supposed to hurt you... yeah.. thats why I hated the word forever. I heard that word escape her lips everytime we were together. I would kiss her.. yeah... wow... Take my temperature... I 'Kissed' someone.. yeah.. I'm human too. but she said it would take her breath away.. and that she felt 'forever' wow.. am I painfully reminicsing. well... to the point, she disapeared, and all thoughts of feelings and emotions.. and love.. and warmth disapered with her. I talk as if this person was a Jezabel of modern times... ne?! well.. in some ways.. thats what I thought of her. But in others ways... I feel all she did was open my eyes. I'm not going to make mention of her name.. not this early in the game... since its ben so long since we reminicsed like this ne!? but.. if ya want.. I can tell ya a bit about a buddy of mine. Well we werent 'buddy's' until recently.. but the pain he felt was something that any fellow man would understand... esspecialy if you'd been through it yourself. Wow... its just like yesterday.. even though it was like five years ago... I was seventeen. my buddy was... 22 or 23.. and lets just say... I think he found the harlet or harlets in this girl... boy was I blown away to find that she was the difference between love and life, or inner death to the man... yeah.. she was the love of his life. poor ole' milly... yeah.. he hated me calling him that.. she used to call him milly-chan.... you wonder why I talk about everything in the past tense dont you?... well.. it was... yup... it was a while back.. and everythings changed since. Sorry about getting emotional now but... things changed in a way we never imagined they would... let me go wayyy back......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was already high, it was only 8 am.. but in the eastern hemisphere.. everything was already at an all time high. Every day was warmer than the last. humans and animals alike.. tried their hardest to just move on like normal.. but the heat was depleting energy.. summer was a doosey this year. The new nation had been keeping the peace for a good six months at least. and the former gundam piolets.. soldiers.. and civilians alike.. were adjusting to the war free times well.... but new hazards awaited the young men who had once tamed massive gundams... yes... who knew that fate would play with their young souls.................. TBC..................  
  
  
  
  
  
KIRA: HA!!!!!!!!!!!! what a start.... cliffy on the word go.. MUAhahahahahaha  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: Ahhahahahah.. were back... and were back without yaoi and feelings of hate... muahahaha.. now is only sadness and missing someone.. and feelings of lonlines.. right kira  
  
KIRA: *looking dumbfounded* whatever........ yay!!!!! only six more days of boces.... *sarcasticaly* now I have nothing to do till next year of schooling... life sucks... (aside from a new relationship in my life... "WITH" my mothers permission... my life sucks) I miss the only person that ever meant anything to me... I miss her dearly.. yes nei nei.. you mean the world to me.. and I'm tearing apart from the inside out from missing you......  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: hey!!!! this is a time of rejoicing.... remember... this story is dedicated to her... and your finaly writing again.. and you have a job.. and you have found that you can do a good roller set (cosmetology)  
  
KIRA: whatever.... yes.. I know... sory if I'm broken up a bit.. ohh well.. yeah.. well.. were back in action peoples... so you know the drill.. please review.. whether its good or bad.. and tell me truthfully what you think.. and I'm not kidding.. good or BAD as long as its constructive critisizm I dont care.  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: yay!!!!!!.. and maybe I wont be as much of a ditzy muse this time.. yay!!!! *rejoices*  
  
KIRA: *evile glare* wanna bet.....?  
  
DUAL PERSONALITY KIRA: uhh ohh............ 


End file.
